The Shinobi Way
by Yumako
Summary: This follows the battle between Naruto and Sasuke. As one battle decides the fate of team seven, Sakura tries to find her own worth as a shinobi. [[ reedited ]]
1. To Be Helpless::

**The Shinobi Way**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author: I read so many Sakura based fanfics and now I want a try at it. This will be my first time at a Naruto fic, so please don't be too harsh on me.

I just finish reading chapter 232 of Naruto so there will be some spoilers.

This follows the battle between Naruto and Sasuke.

Okay, I did some re-editing. I have people reviewing saying that the format doesn't suit that fic so I did some, but not a lot of changes to the story. Hopefully it's better this way. I'm just so use to writing in script form. I think I also got use to writing that way because of reading so many comic.

Anyways, thanks for the comments. I'll try to lean away from writing that way in this fic. You guys are a big help. Please keep the comments coming.

---------------------------------------------------

As the battle rages on, Kakashi speeds his way through the forest, hoping that it wasn't too late. Not knowing to him that his two students were seconds away of killing each other. With Naruto and Sasuke in their most powerful form, both starting to active their most deadliest techniques. The Chidori and the Rasengan.

"Sasuke! This is it." Naruto yelled across the battle field.

Naruto raises his hand and a huge ball of light shone.

"You're right. This will be it." Sasuke said in response showing no emotion, but you could see in his eyes that he hesitated.

Sasuke arm started flickering a blue chakra.

Both headed towards each other in high sped. Inch by inch they closed in the gap between one another. Battle cries can be heard throughout the entire forest. With a explosion of light, the battle ended. High in the sky, could be seen a cloud of smoke where the recent battle was just held. Birds could also be seen flying away from what was once peaceful.

Below the statues of the legendary Hokages was a platform, there stood Tsunade, the recently appointed 5th Hokage. Just witnessing the disturbance upon the forest.

"No...." the Hokage whispered, knowing there was no good outcome to be expected. With the painful aura surrounding the area and the forest's dead silence.

---------------------------------------------------

_Back at the battle ground_

As the cloud of smoke cleared, it laid a scene that had the most surprising result. Both had transform to their original form, not injured from a blast the should of killed a man two times over. There stood the reason to their answer. A pink haired girl bleeding from the devastating attack from both sides. Shock and confusion was clearly shown from both boys. Sakura stood there between the two, lifeless. After a moment , a smile could be seen.

"Good....I made..I–"but before Sakura could finish, blood appeared at the edge of her lips and dripped down her pale skin.

She slowly falls toward the ground.

Then everything went dark.

"Sakura!" Both screamed her name, one louder than the other.

"Sakura!"

---------------------------------------------------

"Sakura!"

"Hey! Big-Forehead girl!"

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to buy something?" she said in a irritated tone. Tapping her fingers on the counter repeatedly while the other hand supported her head and the elbow laid on the cool surface.

Sakura shook her. Then turn to her right to see a fuming blonde at the counter. It seems that she was staring at the flowers that were in front of her for much too long. Finally, seeing that the girl was done daydreaming, the blonde spoke up.

"Well seeing that your done spacing out, can I help you?" in the friendliest voice she could muster.

"Sorry, I'm finish." said Sakura as she picked up one daisy. She then slowing walk up to the counter.

As Sakura spook those words, Ino knew there was something wrong, not just that she didn't insult her back, but the look on her face. It looked like the young girl hadn't slept for a day or two. Not knowing how to react to the depressing sight in front of her, she just tried to faze it out.

"What, only one? Does that mean Sasuke-kun is out of the hospital?" she squealed as she clamped her hands together and leaned them on her left cheek.

Ino starts becoming very excited, but quickly stopped. It seem like not a good topic to talk about since Sakura was already out the door. Ino looked down and saw a coin flipping from on side to the other until it finally stop.

---------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked down the street to the village's hospital when something suddenly caught her eye. A blonde haired women with pig-tails stood at the exactly spot where she herself just moments ago stood. Where she had told Naruto to promise her that he will bring Sasuke back. And with that stupid grin, he promised. Suddenly the blonde lady spoke about something to another person that interest her greatly.

"So that was the team he prepared for the mission. Hm. Not bad considering what he had to work with and the amount of time that was given. But still I have a bad feeling about this. Even with those five working together, it still seems like I should of appointed a healer of some sort." she informed her young insistent standing beside her.

"But Lady Hokage, there are none train in that field that are available, there's barely any as it is." he spoke panicky.

"_Hokage?!"_ Sakura stood there with wide eyes.

"Well, we'll have to fix that. With the possibility of war and up coming battles, we need to start training more in that field if we are to survive in battle. Their chances in success has dim down far too much because of that reason. I made a special request to aid them in their search, but I have no idea if it made it to them or not. They might not succeed in capturing that Uchiha boy or even worst we might lose one of them." she confirmed with a grim look on her face.

"_What? They might ...die." _her thoughts racing with pictures of those who had just left a few moments ago. Each one of them with faces full of determination. And with the last imaged being of that of naruto with his wide smile and goofy pose with the thumps up, it was the last straw. She couldn't take any more of those images.

She went up to the Hokage with a face full of determination. She look her straight in the eye.

"Teach me." she spoke in a serious tone.

"Huh?" the Hokage looked down and saw the young girl who disrupt her from her thoughts.

"Don't talk to the Lady Hokage in that tone. What's your name?" he commanded.

"Haruno Sakura." she said quickly without breaking her eye contact with the Hokage.

"_So this is the Haruno child." _she eyed the small genin.

"Hokage, teach me the techniques in healing immediately. They could be dead right now! Teach me! Please Lady Hokage! Please...please." she frantically poured out.

Tears start falling from Sakura's eyes. Putting her hands up to her face in frustration, she stop pleading instead just remained quiet, only a few sobs here and there can be here . After a few moments pass.

The Hokage finally spoke. "It takes weeks even months to master those techniques. Are you sure you will learn everything that is necessary in time to save them?"

She looked up and saw a very serious expression on the Hokage's face.

Sakura smiled.

"Give me two hours."

---------------------------------------------------

- To be continued


	2. The Mission::

**The Shinobi Way**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author: It might seem a little confusing, but it's just that I'm switching scenes a lot. The reason to that is, I didn't ordinally wanted to end the first chapter there, but it would of been pointless to try and explain the scenario all in one chapter. Expanding seem to make more scents.

---------------------------------------------------

Sakura leap from tree to tree, though the forest hoping that she wasn't too late. With scrolls tie to her waist, kunias and shurikens ready for battle if needed and hyourougans for those who needed that extra boost of energy. Bandages, ointment, and needles for the injured.

Sakura stop on a branch to try and detect any familiar chakra that would lead her in the right direction. She felt a weak chakra signal coming from somewhere below. And there she found Chouji lying against a tree. Sakura laded a foot away from him. She bent down and check his pulse.

"_A weak one. He just spent all his chakra, that's it." _she sighed in relief.

"_Thank goodness." _

"_No wait...." _Sakura lean down and listen to his heart. The beats were irregular. Then she looked beside him and saw an empty container.

"_Were those a type of soldier pills?! What kind of enemies are they fighting for him to resort to this?" _

Sakura took the pills out of her pouch and pop the top of the container of water.

"_Hope this works."_

She opened his mouth and laid the pills on his tongue. She then leaned his head back and allowed a small amount of water into his mouth.

His eye lids open slightly.

"_Yes. They worked_." she thought happily.

"Chouji." He looked with eyes fully opened now. Sakura knelt back.

"Sakura? What are you doing out here?" he asked confused.

"No time for that. Can you stand?_" _Sakura questioned while putting her medicine back into her pouch.

Chouji tried standing, but just slump down again.

"Guess I overdid it." said wearied as he tried to catch his breath.

"Don't worry. You did enough as it is." she laid a hand on his shoulder and gave a reinsuring squeeze.

She dressed his wounds and stood up while trying to support Chouji. With his arm securely over her shoulder she spoke.

"Just lead the way."

Chouji pointed the way and slowly drop his arm down to his side.

Again she jump onto the tree and went along the path Chouji pointed at.

"It's funny." he spoke in a quiet tone.

"What is it?" she asked while raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"When accepting this mission, I knew I was the less qualified, but seeing that I was the weakest, it seem like I had more to prove." he smiled.

"No Chouji, you're not useless. You showed your worth as a ninja, now it's my turn." Sakura said in a serious tone.

Chouji just stared at the serious face on Sakura.

---------------------------------------------------

What seem like forever was just five minute from where she found Chouji. And then she felt it, another weak chakra.

She leap down to the ground and walked her way to a clearing. Neji was on the ground with another body laying just foots away from him and by the looks of it, the enemy was dead.

She put Chouji against the tree and went toward Neji. He was laying on his back, but his head was turn to the side. She looked down and saw the blood pouring out of his mouth. It seem like he lost a lot of blood, too much blood.

"Damn, look what they did to him. We need to get him back to the village quick, Sakura._"_ he started panicking.

She turn him over and looked at him throughly. His hair, once nicely tied back was now covering most of his face. Rips and tears were everywhere on his clothing and then she saw more visible wounds.

"_He must of fought his all...." _she brushed his hair back into place.

"_Most of them didn't hit any critical points, but I'm worried about the one at his chest. If I don't stop the bleeding, he might not make it." _she came to that conclusion.

Sakura looked at her hand. Then closed her eyes in frustration.

"_I don't know if I can perform the technique, I just barely learn it, let alone mastered it."_

Then Neji started coughing up more blood.

"Neji!" she shouted.

Sakura looked at her hand one more time and again closing her eyes, but not it frustration, she was focusing. Suddenly Sakura open her eyes and performed a few quick hand seals. A light green aura appeared covering her entire hand. She then placed her hand at Neji's chest.

"_I can feel it working." _

She took her hand away from his chest and found that the wound had healed. Drops of sweat covered her face.

"_That took a lot of chakra away from me." _she thought as her breathing became faster.

Neji then woke up and looked up to find Sakura dressing his wounds.

Chouji looked very surprised.

"Haruno?" Neji questioned.

Then remembering the whole event, he automating sprung up to a sitting position and clutch his chest, at where his fatal wound was suppose to be. Looking down, he found nothing, but a torn hole. Neji looked toward Sakura with a questioning looked, hoping for an explanation.

"Calm down. Let me finish dressing your wound." She places a hand on top his.

As he collected himself, his eyes wondered around his surrounding. Neji looked over toward Chouji who still had a shock look on his face.

"So I see you survived." said Neji.

Chouji finally snapped out of it, catching what Neji had just said. "Just barely. I don't know how long I would of lasted if Sakura didn't find me."

"Why are you here, Haruno?" he asked looking toward her.

"We're kinda wondering the same thing." Kiba interrupted.

Sakura turned around and found a surprising sight. Once enemies of the Leaf village, the Sand Ninjas were supporting the very people she came to aid.

Kankurou had a battered Kiba.

Tenmari had a weary Shikamaru.

And Gaara had a flushed Rock Lee.

"Lee-san, what are you doing here? You should be resting in the hospital, your surgery was just completed." Sakura said in a worried tone.

Seem like everybody was invited, but me. Kinda felt left out." Rock Lee scratch the back of his head and grin.

Sakura sighed. "_Just like him to make a comment like that."_

She then looked at the group.

"So you were the allies that the Hokage appointed." Sakura asked while looking in Tenmari's direction.

"And? What did she not trust us enough to get the job done? Either way, why would she tell you to help." she said annoyed.

"Shut up, Pig-tail! She saved our butts, okay?" Chouji shouted from across the clearing.

Shikamaru turn to the voice.

"Chouji, you're okay. Man, you had me worried for awhile there." relief clearing shown on his face.

Chouji smirked.

"Like I can be taken down that easily. I told you I would kick ass!" he yelled as his pumped a fist in the air and seconds later regretting he did so because the pain in his muscles came back.

Sakura smiled.

"_Showing confidence in front of those who you want to impress. Kinda reminds me of someone." she remised. _

"Why are you here again?" Kiba asking the same question again as earlier.

Sakura looked toward Kiba and saw that he was holding his side.

"Same reason you are, I have a mission to complete." Sakura said in a serious tone.

Kiba looked even more confused.

Sakura walked up to him and bent down to the injury. She removed his hand and examined the wound.

"Hey! What are you doing?" yelled Kiba.

"Don't move."

"Nani?" questioned Kiba, now even more confused than ever.

She then performed the same seals as before and put her hand directly on the wound. Everybody watched carefully as the light engulfed her hand and quickly disappeared, same as the wound that was there moments ago. Chouji knew. Neji now understood. While everyone else was stunned.

"Sugoi! It's gone!" he cheered.

Sakura began feeling weak and put her hands to the ground to support her.

"Is this your mission?" Gaara questioned.

As Sakura got a hold of herself, she stood back up and wipe the sweat from her forehead. Then she responded to the question at hand.

"Yes. I'm here so that everybody will return to the village alive. Everybody went to all that trouble to get Sasuke-kun back even though he left on his own free will and with more than half of you not knowing him well or even at all, you still risk your life. If something were to happen to anybody, even with Sasuke-kun safety home...." She started tearing up, but composed herself.

She then continued. "It would be meaningless.... It would of been pointless."

There was silence. Then Sakura finally spoke up.

"Did Naruto go after him?"

"Yes." Gaara answered.

She then looked directly in Gaara's eyes.

"Show me the way." seriousness shown across her face.

"_Those eyes. Their the same as the time she protected the Uchiha guy._" Gaara thoughts were interrupted by Sakura voice.

"They need more medical attention. I'll only healed the serious wounds, but smaller ones can inflect them. Return to the village. I need to find Naruto and Sasuke-kun."

"No Sakura-san, it's too dangerous. I'll go too. I'll protect you." replied Lee.

"No. Go back to the village." Sakura demanded.

"I can't do that."

"You have to. There are too many injured for them to carry alone. If you don't go then my reason for being here was for nothing." she said softly.

Lee put his head down in defeat.

Lee then looked up and glared at Gaara. "Fine, but don't you dare touch Sakura-san."

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry. I won't."

Both of them turn around and swiftly jump onto a branch. And they were off.

Sakura increasing her speed.

"_I'm coming you guys._"

---------------------------------------------------

- To be continued


	3. Between Once More::

**The Shinobi Way**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author: One of the reviews said that there was no possible way that Sakura could have learned medical techniques in just two hours. That is true in a way, but if you put in aspect of the two finer qualities of Sakura, chakra control and intelligence, it's not all the impossible. In addition, sorry that I didn't make it clear before, that when I mean healing techniques, I meant learning to bandaging wounds, herbs, learn different types of pills to use, etc, etc. Anyways with that said, why would it matter if I'm not staying true to the Naruto facts. Isn't that the point of fanfics, is to create something beyond the original. If we all had to stay inside the same concept, wouldn't that leave us with the same boring stuff?

I allow any kind of reviews, but that doesn't mean I can't reply with a comment of my own.

Thanks for the reviews.

---------------------------------------------------

"I've taught you as much as I could, don't go getting yourself killed now."

"I'll try not to, Tsunade-sensei." With that said, Sakura went to the entrance of the forest. Sakura looked back one last time with a smile on her face before continuing on her way.

"Why did you send that girl. It's impossible for her to complete the mission with that amount of training." said the assistant who was standing behind the Hokage. Doubtful of the girl completing the task at hand. "_It's impossible. She can't possible do it."_

"She has enormous potential to become a great healer. Her chakra control is the best I ever witness." remembering back to the training she had given Sakura. The little genin had surprised her by showing how quick she caught on to the information she was given. And with the technique she taught Sakura, she was able to form a surprisal amount of chakra in her hand on the first try. "These children never cease to amaze me."

"Answer me one question Lady Hokage. Why did you agree to teach that girl?" he questioned.

Tsunade looked down and smirked. Remembering the reason.

_Sakura smiled._

"_Give me two hours."_

Before she spoke she raised her head toward the forest once more.

"She reminded me of someone who once challenge the idea of doing the impossible...."

---------------------------------------------------

As they journeyed through the forest, Gaara's thoughts got a hold of him. "_This is the same girl who I almost kill. Yet here she is asking for my help. I should say something._"

Gaara looked over to her.

"I ----"Gaara began but was interrupted.

"No need to. If Tsunade-sensei believes in your abilities then there's no reason to think otherwise." Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"Besides, it doesn't suit your personality to apologize."

Gaara smirked.

Sakura racing though the forest with Gaara by her side. Suddenly they saw a clearing ahead of them, when they reached it, there laid a deserted field that was once a battle field.

"This was the last place I was at."

Sakura looked around the area. She then closed her eyes and felt the two chakra of her two teammates. She opened her eyes and looked to Gaara. "I can sense their chakra, their close."

Sakura took a step forward, but in a split second someone appeared in front of her.

"Kabuto-san?" surprised to see a former participator in the chuunin exam had appear in front of her and in a place like this.

"Never expected you to be here, Sakura-san." he smiled.

Gaara walked in front of Sakura and put his arm up. With Sakura behind him, she became confused.

"I don't understand? Gaara? He's not the enemy. He's a leaf–" but before she finished, she lead her eyes to the headband that should prove his innocents, but was in shock to find a once leaf symbol was now of the hidden sound. Sakura quickly responded by putting out her kunia. Her hands shaking, she pointed it at her target.

Putting a finger up and swayed it side to side. "Now, now Sakura-san. No need for that. I have no quarrel with you. I'm actually looking for Sasuke-kun. Orochimaru is very worried about his little container."

"Container?!" Sakura responded.

Kabuto smile became more wide.

"Ah yes. Always the one left out, huh Sakura-san? Well it'll be my pleasure to fill you in."

He readjusted his glasses before continuing. "Orochimaru needs his body to become completely unstoppable, but since he miss his deadline, we'll need to wait a few more years before attempting to do so."

"You're just using him?!" Sakura shouting.

Sakura went to a fighting stance still shaking.

"I won't let you take Sasuke-kun, not now, not ever!" her voice trembling.

"Look at you. Pathetic. I may have underestimated Naruto-kun, but you can't even hold a kunia steady. Without your precious team seven you're nothing, but useless. How can you possible hope to stop me?" asked Kabuto.

Doubt written all over Sakura's face. "_He's right. How can I possible stop him?_"

Gaara step forward again. "She might not, but I can. I've defeated the one you sent with the bloodline. You cannot be difficult to stop."

A shock expression appeared on Kabuto's face. "_He's the one who defeated Kimimaro?!_"

"Impossible."

Gaara looked behind him and saw that Sakura was still petrified. "You should go. I'll deal with this."

She looked toward Gaara. "Understood."

She ran to the direction of the two familiar chakra.

"Sorry, but I can not allow you to ruin my plans." Kabuto headed to Sakura. With a kunia in hand, Kabuto ran with incredible speed. Closer and closer he came toward her. She immediately panicked, Sakura put her arms together in front of her face and trying to shield from the upcoming attack.

"You're fights with me". Gaara said as sand began to pile up underneath Kabuto's feet.

"Dessert coffin."

The sand started to engulf him, but in the last second Kabuto escaped the deadly claws of the attack.

"Go now." he commanded.

She disappeared into the forest once more.

Gaara looked in the corner of his eyes to see if Sakura had made it out and then looked back to his opponent.

"Now where were we."

---------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke! This is it." Naruto yelled across the battle field.

Naruto raises his hand and a huge ball of light shone.

"You're right. This will be it." Sasuke said in response showing no emotion, but you could see in his eyes that he hesitated.

Sasuke arm started flickering a blue chakra.

Sakura came in time to see her very own teammates in a battle between themselves. "_What's going on? Why are they fighting each other?_" Then she realized that they were going to use the same jutsu as before.

"_No, this can't be. Not again. Teammates shouldn't be fighting like this._"

She took a step forward.

"_This isn't how it should end!_"

As she closed in, the blindness of light engulfed her. Pain was felt throughout her entire body, but yet she still stood her ground. As she stood there, remembrances of team seven flooded her head. And there she came to a conclusion of what their time together meant. Friendship.

With that, a smile appeared on her face and eyes still remained closed.

"Good....I made..i–" but before Sakura could finish, blood appeared at the edge of her lips and dripped down her pale skin. She slowly fell toward the ground.

"Sakura!" Both screamed her name, one louder than the other.

Sakura could hear them calling her name. As it echoed in her mind, everything went blank.

Both Gaara and Kakashi appeared from opposite sides of the clearing. Both witnessing the event. "_Sakura?! Why is she here?"_ Kakashi swiftly teleported himself to her before she reach the ground. Cradling her in his arms, Sakura tiny body bleeding more intensely. He looked down at the girl in his arms.

"_Am I too late?_"

---------------------------------------------------

Walking near the end of the forest, the group stopped.

"That was a powerful explosion of chakra." said Neji.

"No, Sakura-san!" Lee yelled.

---------------------------------------------------

- To be continued


	4. Joy and Sorrow::

**The Shinobi Way**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author: Chapter four has arrived. This chapter might seem different from the other ones, that's because the first three chapters were re-edited from the script form I had first attended to use. This one was written after I decided to make those changes in my story so it will read differently. Hopefully this story will come out the way I want it. I have some idea where I want this to go, but not completely sure.

Anyways, again thanks for the reviews. If you have any questions then please don't hesitate to ask.

---------------------------------------------------

Deep in the Hidden Sound Village, lays a horrendous fortress. Inside this fortress, sits a man wrapped in bandages. Skin could be seen peeling from the openings. Peeking through the white wraps were snake like eyes staring at the man standing in front of him.

"I see. So what of that nuisances. Did she perish?" Orochimaru asked in hoping his servant would answer that she died in horrible pain.

"No, she still lives, but barely." he hesitantly said.

Orochimaru stroke his chin.

"She has disrupted my plans. Not only did my Sasuke-kun go back to that pathetic village, but she allowed the nine-tails to live. Kabuto, make her pay dearly." he said with venom dripping from his mouth.

"Understood." Kabuto bowed and in a cloud of smoke, he disappeared.

"My plans for you has yet to be ruin. There's always next time around." he hissed.

"You will be mine, Sasuke-kun." he chuckled.

---------------------------------------------------

"How is she?" asked a very concerned Kakashi.

Kakashi stands over the child laying lifeless on the bed, the only way he confirmed that she was still with them was the raise and fall of her chest, but that itself barely stood out on it's own. To him she was lifeless. Standing besides him was the lady hokage herself with scrubs on, exhaustion written on her face from hours of surgery. While Naruto sits in the corner of the room with his head down near his knees, not being his normal self by not speaking more then need be. And the last member of team seven, sits at the window looking out to nothing in particular, he has been there ever since they settle Sakura's body in the room. Just listening to the conversation that would determine the fate of their teammate.

"She is stable for now. The wounds that she received did conceivable damage. One attack, drills a hole through the target, while the other delivers a devastating blast at the target. Both deadly attacks alone. With those combined, it should have killed her, but lucky that wasn't the case." she sighed.

"How is it that she survived a blast that powerful?" asked Kakashi.

---------------------------------------------------

The Hokage remembered back to when she perform the operation. Sakura was first brought to her attention by Kakashi. He looked very weary, but that wasn't what caught her eye. It was what he was holding. There in his arms, was the same child she sent on the mission.

"I told you to be careful, baka!" she spoke to the girl in his arms, thinking that Sakura could hear her.

"What, you knew Sakura was going to try and find Sasuke? Why didn't you stop her?" questioned Kakashi, anger could be heard in his voice.

"Now's not the time for that. Hurry into the hospital." demanding him to comply.

Tsunade examined the left side of the girl's body. She looked at the pattern that was created from the attack. A circular print. The Rasengan. She knew there was something similar about this. Then it hit her, it matches the same as when Kabuto received his during the battled with Naruto, the damage itself was enough to kill him with that close of a distance, but he was able to survive due to the amount of chi he inoculate to his stomach. Which means Sakura had put a sum amount of chi directly at the points which she knew she was going to get injured to dim down the effect of the blast.

When she figured it out, the Hokage was in aw. "Incredible...."

---------------------------------------------------

"_You don't give your student enough credit." _she thought as Kakashi still looked on for an answer.

"Please, let's leave her in peace."

As she usher a still confused Kakashi out the door, she looked over her shoulder to still find the other two remanding motionless from their spots.

"Hey old lady Hokage, you mind if I stay? I would like to watch over Sakura-chan." Naruto said quietly as he put up his head and looked toward Sakura on the bed.

She then turn her head to the direction of the window.

Sasuke spoke as he still stared out the window. "Aa. Same here."

"Fine." with that, she left the room.

As she closed the door behind her, the only light source went with her. And there sat the two boys in pure darkness, who just recently almost destroyed one another in battle.

They sat there in silences.

Sasuke looked from the corner of his eye to see the girl, he put in that condition. Automatically both pull up their hands near their face staring at it intensely, not knowing that the other was doing the same thing at the same time.

Finally Naruto spoke up, still staring at his hand. "Ano... Sasuke, we did this.....didn't we?"

Silences.

"Aa..."

---------------------------------------------------

Image of them walking through what seem like a forest. Once again with Sakura walking behind her teammates. She tried hard to keep up, but further and further the distance between them got until they disappeared all together. Then Sakura began panicking, as her surrounding began to become pitch black. Extending her hand to where her teammates were at just moments ago, before she, herself was also swallowed into the darkness.

With her hand still extended, she sprung up. Breeds of sweat covered her face. There she laid on a bed with white sheets covering her num body. Looking around, she found herself in darkness. Until a light shone in the direction of the door. Being that she wasn't use to that much light, she put up her arm in front of her face to block the blinding effects of it.

"You're awake I see."

Squinting her eyes, she made out an outline of a person.

Finally adjusted to the light, she found herself staring at the Hokage.

"So those two decided to doze off." the Hokage smirked.

Sakura turned her head toward what the Hokage was looking at. There she saw the two boys sleeping in their chairs, each in their own corner of the room. A smile also crept up to her face, but slowly frowned.

As she then asked what was plaguing her mind. "Was everybody able to make it back here safely? Where's Gaara-san? Were Naruto and Sasuke-kun treated? How about---"

"Whoa, calm down. Don't strain yourself." interrupted Tsunade.

"Yes they did and are recovering in their rooms, but they mostly were asking about your welfare. As for Gaara, he's outside. He told me, you two confronted Kabuto, but unfortunately, he was able to escaped. And them, they stayed here since we put you in your room. Absolutely stubborn." she sighed, shaking her head.

"Okay, since that's done. Sleep now, you had a VERY long day." she said.

"But, I still had questions."

"Questions can wait, you must sleep to get back your energy. That's an order from the Hokage." she said was a gentle smile.

Sakura returned the smiled and began to lay her head back onto the pillow. Tsunade then shut the door. Sakura turned herself to the other side as she watched the two sleeping figures.

"Thank goodness their here. All of them. Alive." she whispered.

After awhile her eyelid became heavier until finally she gave in to the exhaustion of her body.

---------------------------------------------------

"_Kabuto, make her pay dearly_."

He jumped into the window, making no sound what so whatever. The only thing that could be heard is the leaves rustling in the breeze.

He slowly walked toward the sleeping figure in her bed, kunia in hand. As he took a quick look at his target, he swiftly plunged it into her chest making sure he hit the critical point so no mistake occur by allowing her to live. He pulled out the kunia, checking her pulse and confirmed the inevitable. She was dead.

"My apologize, I usually don't kill an unarmed person, but an order is an order." And with that, he left in a cloud of smoke. Leaving her on her deaf-bed, bleeding uncontrollably. Not even leaving room for her to scream or even defend herself. And there she laid never waking from her slumber and never will she again.........

---------------------------------------------------

"_Something's wrong._" thought Sakura as she made her way to the window. Using the wall as her support. When she finally made it, the cold wind making the whites curtains sway in the breeze, made chills run up and down her spine. She wrapped her arms around her body to protect it from the harsh wind, as she looked across to the distance. A tear formed in the corner of her eye as it finally made it down her face, she slowly lifted a hand to gently brush it away.

"_Something is terribly wrong_..."

---------------------------------------------------

There laid Sakura's mother lifeless body on the bed.

---------------------------------------------------

- To be continued


End file.
